1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for driving magnetic tape, or more in particular to an apparatus and method for controlling the period of start and stop thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the recording density of magnetic tape means has been increased remarkably. This means a smaller magnetization area or a smaller magnetization power for each bit. As a result, it is necessary that in operation the magnetic tape and the magnetic data recording-reproduction head be in closer contact with each other. If a gap exists therebetween, data bits may not to be read or written.
The improved recording density, on the other hand, shortens the tape length required for one data block. For this reason, the magnetic tape is now started and stopped at a higher repetition frequency than ever before. The magnetic tape is supported by a magnetic head and a tape guide located near to the magnetic head. In the case where the repetition frequency of start and stop of the magnetic tape is approximate to the resonance frequency of the magnetic tape determined by the distance between the magnetic head and the tape guide, the tension variations generated by the start and stop of the magnetic tape causes a resonance vibration of the tape, thereby causing a large vibration of the magnetic tape. As a result, a gap occurs between the magnetic tape and the magnetic head, thus causing a failure of recording or reproducing part of the required data.